as it was
by monica3
Summary: What happens when a new girl moves to town, Tristan comes back, Rory breaks up with Dean, and she and Jess get involved in a perfect relationship? Well, nothing perfect lasts forever, does it?
1. the new girl

spoilers: Any and all episodes that have aired since the show has begun.  
  
pairing: r/d (for now)  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls now, and unless I suddenly get rich and/or inherit the rights to the show, I will never. *sniffle, sniffle*  
  
author's note: Don't kill me if this story is awful.  
  
  
  
Rebecca Johnson walked down the main street in the two-bit town of Stars Hollow. God, what did she do to get here? "Oh wait," she thought to herself, "Mommy and Daddy assumed the best way to control their daughter was to send her to a town in Connecticut." She had to hand it to them though, sending her to live with her aunt and uncle for her senior year did hit her right where it hurt.  
  
Thinking about all the reasons that pushed her parents to send her away suddenly made her hungry, so she headed to the diner at the end of the street. Dean was supposed to meet her there in a while anyway. She walked in and sat down at the counter.  
  
"What can I get for you?" a scruffy man wearing flannel asked her. But before she could place and order a dark haired woman burst in the door.  
  
"Lukey! I need my coffee!" she yelled breathlessly.  
  
"What did you do? Run a marathon to get coffee? And no, Lorelai. You've had enough for today."  
  
"But Luke, " Lorelai whined.  
  
Luke sighed, "Fine."  
  
"Ha ha! I knew you'd give in, and even if you didn't Rory will be here soon, and everyone knows you can't say no to her."  
  
At this moment, Rebecca was very confused, and apparently her face showed it. A large woman walked up to her.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. I've been here for longer than I'm willing to admit and I don't understand them half the time. By the way, I'm Miss Patty, and you are?"  
  
"Rebecca Johnson, but call me Becca, everyone else does."  
  
"So you're Dean's cousin."  
  
"Yeah, he told the whole town didn't he?" she said, very annoyed. It was just like him to go off and tell people about the troublemaker cousin that was coming to stay with him.  
  
"He didn't have to. It's Stars Hollow, you can tell one person and in about three second the whole town knows."  
  
"Great." Becca replied in the same tone as her previous answer.  
  
"Don't feel too bad, we have a town bad boy that'll you'll fit in with just fine."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing.but I'd like you to meet someone," Miss Patty yelled toward the back, "Jess, come out here."  
  
"Yeah?" Jess said as he walked out.  
  
"This is Becca, you know, Dean's cousin," as she said this she headed out the door, calling out behind her, "Bye, darlings!"  
  
"So, you're Dean's cousin. Nothing like I would have imagined."  
  
"I'm not his personality twin. Thank God. Did you expect a girl next door?"  
  
"No offense, but yes. Dean is just so perfect that I assumed everyone that is related to him would be like that too." Jess said, in a way that she could tell that he didn't like her cousin very much.  
  
"Well, that's why I'm here. So some of this small town charm will wear off on me and I'll go home without my 'attitude problem,'" she said with a half smile on her face, "so what's your story? I know you're not from here."  
  
"It's almost the same as yours. My mom thought I would shape up if she sent me to live with my uncle, Luke, he's the one with the backwards baseball cap."  
  
"Interesting." Becca said, thinking that this town couldn't be as bad as she had first thought.  
  
"Jess, get back to work."  
  
"I'm going," Jess said to Luke's order, "We'll talk later?" he said to Becca.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So it's my turn to interrogate the new girl," Lorelai greeted.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Then, Rory walked in the door. Lorelai called to her, "Look, it's Dean's cousin."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," Becca responded. So this was the girl Dean was so crazy about. She definitely looked his type. Not that "his type" was bad.just.  
  
"Anyway, back to the questioning," Lorelai continued, "so are you going to Stars Hollow High?"  
  
"Actually no, I'll be going to Chilton Prep. in Hartford."  
  
"Really, Rory goes there." "Is it as bad as it sounds in the brochure?" Becca asked Rory.  
  
"Worse." Rory answered, "and I'm not going to elaborate. Dean said you went to a private school in Los Angeles, so I don't think it'll be that different though."  
  
Dean walked up to the three girls, "Hey guys." A ring of hellos was said, and he went on. "Lorelai, are you having fun scaring Becca."  
  
"Tons." Lorelai flashed a smile that is usually only seen on toothpaste commercials.  
  
Dean laughed, "That's great," then continued, "Luke do you have our the order?"  
  
"Yeah, Jess, can you get it?" Luke called.  
  
"Sure, make the kid do everything," said the boy behind the counter, giving the bag to Dean.  
  
"Thanks," said Dean, handing him some money. "Let's go, Becca, Mom's expecting us. Bye," he said kissing Rory before he headed out.  
  
"I guess that means I have to go too. Bye guys," the girl said.  
  
"Bye, Becca," the two Gilmore's chimed.  
  
After they were out the door, Lorelai said, "You know, I never expected Dean to have a cousin that is so much like a Hartford socialite."  
  
"Yes, but no one is ever like their families, just look at you." Rory responded.  
  
"When did this conversation become about me?"  
  
"When you said, Hartford socialite, duh Mom."  
  
*a/n - Don't worry, Tristan will make his appearance in the next chapter. See the rectangular button there, press it and review! please. * 


	2. you too?

spoilers: Any and all episodes that have aired since the show has begun.  
  
pairing: r/d (for now)  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls now, and unless I suddenly get rich and/or inherit the rights to the show, I will never. *sniffle, sniffle*  
  
author's note: Who should Rory end up with? *hmm* Look at all the choices.  
  
  
  
Tristan Dugray dropped his things on the floor of his bedroom. He was home, not the greatest place on earth, but a giant step up from military school in North Carolina, where he had been for the past year.  
  
He had to admit. Though an awful place to be, it had changed him, or so he thought. As he saw it, he was no longer womanizer he acted like when he left Chilton. But school would put the "new Tristan" to the test. But what he really wanted was Rory. Even after all that time away he couldn't get her out of his head. Everyone thought that his "Mary" was another conquest, and he had to admit it was. At first. But then he became infatuated with the girl that rejected him. Why didn't she want him, the highly acclaimed "King of Chilton." Then his infatuation became something else, love? No. Love was too strong a word. Dugray's did not love. It wasn't in the instruction manual.  
  
He sighed, soon enough school would start and they'd all see.  
  
"Mom!" Rory screamed up the stairs, "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to be late for my first day of school."  
  
"Chill out. I'm coming. Jeez!"  
  
"I'm leaving without you! See, Rory is walking out the door. On the way to the bus stop."  
  
"I'm here, I'm here. Hold that pose. I need pictures of my baby's first day as a senior."  
  
"Yeah mom, whatever."  
  
"Move, move, move. I'm going to take pictures all the way to the us stop." Lorelai laughed. The whole way there she snapped pictures. Every corner they turned."click".every Stars Hollow monument they passed."click". As they reached the bus stop, a familiar face greeted them.  
  
"Hey guys." Becca said, "Uh, Lorelai, what are you doing?" She'd been in town for about two weeks now, and well, she was confused as ever. With the ways of the Gilmore's especially.  
  
"Mom insisted on taking pictures of my first day of school."  
  
"Yes, see that way I can show them to my grandchildren so they can go, 'Look at mommy in that hideous pleated skirt!'"  
  
"Interesting, my parents haven't taken pictures of my first day since, well, kindergarten."  
  
"Well your parents are no fun, " Lorelai looks up, "Oh look, it's the bus! Hurry and get on so I can get pictures." The woman with the camera was very excited.  
  
"A little too excited." Becca thought to herself.  
  
"Thank God we got away," Rory said, "I didn't think the bus would ever come."  
  
"Then we should thank the bus driver for coming a little early today shouldn't we?"  
  
"I guess we should." Rory responded, laughing lightly, "You're different."  
  
"Not different. Just special." Said Becca, smiling.  
  
"Sounds like something my mom would say, but no. Not like that, I mean, Jess said you were well, I guess the word would be witty? And you seemed pretty normal when I first met you. Dean describes you as the 'tormented teen' type. And just now, you almost were one of the Gilmores." Rory said questioningly.  
  
"Maybe I'm bipolar, you never know."  
  
"Maybe." Rory said. The rest of the bus ride was spent in silence. And as they reached the gray stone mass Rory began, "Come on, let's go, I'll show you around a bit before the bell rings. The bus usually arrives about twenty minutes before the homeroom bell." The two got off the bus and headed for the lockers. As they started to put their books up, someone walks up.  
  
"Well, well. Have a nice summer, Mary?"  
  
"It's Rory, Tristan, Rory. After all this time I would have thought you would finally remember my name," the tone of her voice was annoyed, but she spoke with a smile on her face. "They really let you out of military school."  
  
"Sure did. So who's this?"  
  
"Becca."  
  
"So I guess we have another small town recruit." Tristan stated.  
  
"Uh, no." Becca responded.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later, I have to go check with Paris about the Franklin before homeroom. Becca, I'll see you in English. Tristan, later." Rory said as she walked down the hall.  
  
"You should just tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb. I know you like her." Becca said as the two started to walk .  
  
"I'm that obvious."  
  
"Like saran wrap."  
  
"That's a great metaphor."  
  
"I know. But, I shouldn't be saying this, but you should really let her know. Ten years from now, you don't want to think back and ponder what might have been." She then turned into the classroom leaving Tristan in the hallway to think.  
  
  
  
All in all, the first day of school was relatively uneventful for Rory. Chilton didn't believe in first days, they dug right in. And Tristan was back, how she felt about that, she couldn't even figure out for herself. Oh well, she'd talk to her mom later.  
  
"Coffee," she thought to herself, she picked up her purse and headed out the front door. As she approached the diner she saw her mom arguing with Luke over the counter, undoubtably about coffee.  
  
"Hey mom, Luke," Rory greeted them.  
  
"Hey Rory, Luke, she's here, bring out the pot. After a first day at Chilton she'll need a few refills."  
  
"Lorelai, that was a pathetic excuse to get coffee." Rory and her mom turned around and saw Becca standing behind them, "I know for a fact you every day you guys live on 'a few refills,'" she said with a smile.  
  
"Funny girl. So how was hell? I was just about to ask Rory, but two for the price of one is a great deal," Lorelai responded, "Luke, fill those mugs, don't you walk away."  
  
Grunting, Luke did as she ordered.  
  
"It was interesting, Mom, guess who's back." Rory said.  
  
"Bible Boy?" Lorelai answered.  
  
"The one and only," Rory told her mom.  
  
"Bible Boy, this has to do with the Mary thing doesn't it?" Becca inquired.  
  
"So you've talked to him," Lorelai asked.  
  
With a smirk on her face Becca answered, "Sure did."  
  
Jess approached the counter. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Jess," the trio greeted him.  
  
"How was hell?"  
  
"Almost as good as day old milk that has been sitting in the sun," Becca answered his question.  
  
"Good answer, and that describes it so well." Rory laughed.  
  
"Everyone, come look! A very large truck is dumping shipping popcorn in front of Doose's and it's going everywhere." Babette yelled into the diner, breathlessly.  
  
Lorelai and Rory eyed each other questioningly and turned to Jess, who raised his hands in protest. "Why does everyone always blame me."  
  
"Because." Rory responded as she and her mom headed out of the diner to look at the event with about every other person in town.  
  
Jess turned to Becca, "It was you wasn't it."  
  
She just smirked.  
  
"Taylor's gonna have a fit."  
  
"That was the intended outcome. Come on, I have part two waiting out back, can you help me?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go, no one is here anyway. Bye, Luke!"  
  
"Jess get back in here," Luke yelled, but it was too late, the two pranksters were already out the door.  
  
Later that night Becca and Jess were talking at the counter at Luke's. "Oh my gosh, did you see the look on Taylor's face when all of his shelves were empty?" Jess was laughing so hard his stomach hurt.  
  
"Yes, but you know what was better?" Becca, not waiting for an answer went on, "When Dean had to restock all those shelves. He's probably still there now."  
  
"Yeah he is. This is probably the biggest thing that has happened to Stars Hollow."  
  
"Probably. Jess, can I ask you something that is kinda personal?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"What's so special about Rory Gilmore?" Becca just sat there, listening to his answer, long after all the rest of the customers were gone.  
  
"You like her too, don't you."  
  
"Too? You mean other than Dean," he paused, "yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"No, actually there was a guy at school who." her voice trailed off.  
  
"You mean Tristan?"  
  
"So you know him."  
  
"Not technically, but his name comes up occasionally when talking to Rory." Jess looked at the girl across the counter. It was nice to have someone to talk to in Stars Hollow, other than Rory. Because talking to her too much would cause Dean to get jealous, and God knows what would happen if that boy went off on one of his tangents.  
  
"I should get going, school tomorrow. *ugh*"  
  
"Yeah, we should be closing up anyway. I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Sure will, and will continue this session."  
  
"Session? You sound like a shrink."  
  
"And that I am Jess Marino. Lucky for you I'm not charging you hourly," she smiled as she walked out the door. Three boys, one her cousin, one the town bad boy, and one . Tristan. What made Rory Gilmore so elusive? She didn't know, but she would soon enough find out.  
  
*a/n - so.once again, the end of a chapter. Please please please review. I'll give you a cookie! 


	3. if you ever need a shrink

spoilers: Any and all episodes that have aired since the show has begun. (just to be safe)  
  
pairing: r/d (for now.but to all those dean & rory loves out there, it isn't going to stay that way, just to let you know)  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls now, and unless I suddenly get rich and/or inherit the rights to the show, I will never. *sniffle, sniffle*  
  
author's note: *ho hum* life is dull, is it just me?  
  
  
  
Becca had been in Stars Hollow for three months now. And like any other senior at Chilton, her college applications had been filled out and sent. The year was going quickly, and she had gotten to know the residents of the small town pretty well. She even had someone to talk to when things got rough, which they often did. Dean and she didn't get along very well, to put it lightly, but she didn't hate him. She couldn't he was family, but if she didn't have to be there all the time.  
  
Jess on the other hand was a world of a difference. He was her best friend there. At Chilton, she had made friends too, lucky for her; she fit in really easily there. The kids there were like the kids back home, it was almost eerie the similarities. And there was Tristan, who still hadn't admitted his feeling to Rory, and she half didn't want him too anymore. Feeling if he did, Rory might be too caught up in figuring him out that she wouldn't realize that Jess really loved her.  
  
Once again Dean was in the way, it seemed he was the source of the problem. She had talked to many people and had basically everything figured out. Well, not necessarily many. A few hours with Miss Patty and she knew everything about everyone in town. Down to what happened at Chilton between Tristan and Rory. Boy, this town sure knew drama. Well, the town plus Hartford.  
  
She pulled into the driveway of Madeleine's house. She sighed, another school project. When she rang the doorbell a butler greeted her. She laughed silently to herself, what a sight for sore eyes. Despite the charm of Stars Hollow, a world of maids, butlers, and housekeepers was the world that she knew, a world that she missed.  
  
She entered a large conference room and took a seat next across from Rory. "Sorry I'm late, how much did you guys do?"  
  
Tristan answered her, "Nothing, Paris will be by soon to give us the plans, she forgot them. Funny actually, she usually isn't the forgetful type."  
  
"Well a person does get to screw up once in a while you know," Paris said from the entrance to the door. Handing out the packets she starts assigning jobs to the rest of the people at the table.  
  
Becca whispered to Tristan who was beside her, "So, have you decided?"  
  
"Decided on what," he responded.  
  
"If you are going to tell Rory."  
  
"But you don't want me to."  
  
She looked at him, wondering how he knew. He answered her without her having to even ask him.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know. Dean and Rory are still together. And from what I've heard from Paris, there is a new guy in her life too," he looked at her for verification.  
  
This boy was good, better than her at the detective thing. "Since when do you worry about complicating things?"  
  
"Since when do you listen to everything other people say?"  
  
"Since you haven't done anything to prove them wrong."  
  
"If you two intend on talking through this whole presentation why don't you just leave?" Paris scolded sternly.  
  
Tristan looked at Becca, and the two stood up and walked out. Paris, steamed by what just happen, went on with her precious presentation.  
  
"I don't think we're her favorite people right now." Becca stated the obvious. But she was glad to get out of there.  
  
Tristan smiled sadly, "I waited too long."  
  
"Yes and no. I don't think Rory knows what she wants. The guy Paris told you about, Jess, he and Rory have this thing. I don't really know what it is. She can't even tell him how she.Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you this."  
  
Tristan stared out, thinking to himself. It wasn't like him to not know what to say.  
  
"Come on, let's go back in, we've let Paris burn for long enough." Becca grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house.  
  
The rest of the meeting went well, and as she and Rory were heading out the door, Tristan handed her a slip of paper. Becca slipped it in her pocket knowing he didn't want Rory to see what was on it.  
  
"I'm in the mood for some coffee, want to go grab some at Luke's"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Rory laughed.  
  
"Sorry, should have remembered."  
  
"When it comes to coffee the answer it always yes."  
  
"Especially when a certain town bad boy works at the only 'coffee shop' in town."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory retorted.  
  
"You like Jess."  
  
"I do.not."  
  
"If you don't then why did you kiss him at Sookie's wedding?" Becca asked.  
  
"How did you." Rory's voice trailed off.  
  
"He told me," Becca answered her unfinished question, "And I know that I'm not an expert on relationships or anything, but why are you staying with Dean when you have feeling for Jess?"  
  
Rory was silent for a moment, "I don't want to hurt Dean, and he hasn't done anything to make me break up with him."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you are staying with Dean because he is safe?" Becca waited for an answer, but none came, so she let it drop. Pulling into the Gilmore driveway she said, "See you at school."  
  
"Yeah, bye," Rory got out of the car and went inside. "Mom!"  
  
"Yes, honey."  
  
Rory then proceeded in telling Lorelai about the prior events and when she was done Lorelai said something unexpected.  
  
"She's right."  
  
"How can you say that, you hate Jess."  
  
"I don't hate him, I just don't respect him. He doesn't have very good people skills. But I think you should really tell Dean."  
  
Rory stood up and walked out the door, calling back to her mom, "I'll be back." Walking up the step to Dean's house she practiced her speech.  
  
Becca answered the door, "I'll get him." She gave Rory a small smile knowing what was going to happen.  
  
Dean came out with Becca. "So you came to visit me? To what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
Becca walked down the steps heading toward the diner. Opening the door, she headed in. "Jess? Where are you?"  
  
"Here," he walked up behind her. "What's up?"  
  
"I'm telling you this out of the kindness out of my heart. Be nice to Lorelai, she deserves it, and whatever you do, don't screw up. I'm telling you, you are getting your chance."  
  
"And that's supposed to mean?"  
  
"That someone up there likes you." Becca replied looking up. "Bye Jess," she said leaving him to think. She put her hands in her pockets feeling the paper Tristan had given to her, she had forgotten about it. Opening it up she read: You should become a psychiatrist. ~Tristan His number was also at the bottom. "What the heck," she thought to herself, pulling out her cell and dialing the number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tristan, it's Becca. Sorry it took so long, I get preoccupied."  
  
"No problem. So."  
  
"So, you were down in the dumps earlier so I called to see if you are doing any better."  
  
"I'm better. It's going to take me a while to get over the whole thing though."  
  
"Well you have a shrink, maybe you should call her if you ever need to talk."  
  
"I just might do that."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, Becca." 


	4. the dean thing

spoilers: Any and all episodes that have aired since the show has begun.  
  
pairing: *mwahaha* rory/jess *tee hee* ; possibly becca/tristan  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls now, and unless I suddenly get rich and/or inherit the rights to the show, I will never. *sniffle, sniffle*  
  
author's note: dean is out of the picture.*does a dance*. (p.s. I'd like to give a very BIG thank you to thebestdeceptions, you are my new favorite person in the world. And you're right, dean = bleh! To the rest of you who aren't reviewing, I'm not happy, please please please review! I'd like to know what you think.)  
  
  
  
"So how's my favorite patient?" Becca spoke into the phone. "Not getting into too much trouble I hope."  
  
"Actually, I just knocked over a liquor store and was proceeding to get drunk when the phone rang."  
  
"Funny, Tristan, very funny."  
  
"I know, aren't I?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come to Stars Hollow tonight."  
  
"What, you miss me that much."  
  
"Oh yes, you got me."  
  
"What time should I meet you?"  
  
"Six o'clock, by the gazebo in front of Miss Patty's. You do know where that is right?"  
  
"I think I can manage. See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Becca hung up the phone. So she had plans for tonight, but that was two hours away. Jess and Rory were too busy making googlie eyes at each other to be interesting conversation. She walked down the hall and knocked on a door. "Dean?" It had been almost three weeks since he and Rory had broken up and Dean still wasn't talking to Becca. Something about conspiring against him.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Fine, I'll go, I just want to let you know that it wasn't my fault. So would you stop blaming me for something I didn't do? Okay?" She walked off.there was a lot of time to kill.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I never got to thank you properly."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Giving Jess a chance."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
Half an hour and a box of cookies later the two finished their heart to heart conversation, just in time for the doorbell to ring. Lorelai ran to answer it.  
  
"Well hello, Jess."  
  
"Hello, Lorelai." Becca was right, it didn't take much to get on the good side of Lorelai Gilmore, and considering the fact that he and Rory had only been going out officially for two days; he didn't want to mess up his chances just as they were getting good.  
  
"Are you here to see Rory?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Sure am."  
  
"I'll go get her."  
  
"No need, Mom, I'm already here."  
  
"Alrighty then, I'll leave you two." Lorelai went upstairs to think.  
  
"So what are we doing?" Rory inquired.  
  
"I figured we'd go take a walk then go grab a bite to eat."  
  
"At Luke's?"  
  
"You're funny, no, not at Luke's, but don't worry, they have coffee." Jess answered.  
  
"Ooo, you know me too well," Rory laughed, and then called up the stairs. "Bye Mom, we're going out."  
  
The two walked out of the house and headed toward Town Square. Seeing Becca along the way, Jess called out. "Hey, stranger!"  
  
"Hey you two." Becca replied, "How's life."  
  
"It's going good." Rory started.  
  
"Real good." Jess finished.  
  
The other girl laughed. "You guys are finishing each others' sentences already."  
  
Jess smiled, "So what are you up to?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting someone at the gazebo in ten minutes."  
  
"Well then, we won't keep you. Have fun!" Jess said.  
  
"I'll talk to you guys later." Becca yelled as she walked down the street toward the center of town. As she got closer she saw that Tristan was already there.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
"You're early." Becca greeted.  
  
"So are you." Tristan replied. "So what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"Before or after I psychoanalyze you?"  
  
"After."  
  
"Eat. Definitely eat."  
  
"Gotcha. Can I ask where, that way we can start to head in that direction?"  
  
"Luke's." The two started down the steps and Becca started again. "You know, there is a pretty good chance we might run into Rory."  
  
"We jump right in tonight, don't we?" Tristan laughed. "Actually, I figured it out. I wasn't 'in love' with Rory Gilmore. I was 'in love' with the idea of her," he said, complete with the fingers implying the quotes.  
  
"So basically you've come to peace with your inner self?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So I guess this is the end our time together."  
  
"Really, how so?"  
  
"Well, you were seeking help about a certain Rory Gilmore, and now you've grown. So *wiping a fake tear from her eye* I guess this means our sessions are over."  
  
"Oh, you're not going to go all sentimental on me are you?" Tristan said, smiling. He gave her a hug, "I'm sure you can find something else to help me with."  
  
Becca laughed, "I'm sure I can."  
  
Tristan opened the door to the diner, "Let's eat." They went in and sat at a table. Luke, obviously busy tonight without Jess' help, was busy taking orders."  
  
"What do you two want?"  
  
"Friendly tonight aren't we Luke?" the flannel clad man just grunted. "Fine then, we'll have two 'Jess and Rory are on a date and Luke is extremely busy tonight's, please. Oh, and can I have a coke?"  
  
"What about you kid?" Luke asked Tristan.  
  
"Coke too, please." Tristan answered.  
  
"Coming up."  
  
"What was that about?" the blonde boy asked.  
  
"Diner talk. It's amazing what you can learn from living in a small town." Becca laughed.  
  
"You've changed a lot since you've moved here. I think you're parents knew what they were doing when they sent you away."  
  
She looked at him not sure what to make of his statement, then finally answered, "Sure."  
  
"I'm sorry, that came out wrong."  
  
"No, you are right." Becca finally could come up with an answer. "You're different too, you don't seem to be the same person they describe you as. I don't see you as 'the king,'" she smiled, letting him know that she was okay.  
  
"Well, that is because you are my shrink, and you know stuff that I wouldn't tell just anybody." Tristan said as Luke put their plates on the table.  
  
"And you know stuff about me too, like the whole different 'me' thing. Be sure not to tell anyone around here, I might lose my reputation."  
  
"Ha ha, and what reputation might that be?"  
  
"Be nice, Tristan," Becca said. The two continued their conversation over their burgers and fries.  
  
The night was going well for Rory and Jess too. They had just finished their dinner, and were heading back to the diner.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm glad you finally figured out what you wanted."  
  
"Me too." And with that, Jess leaned down to kiss her. Hand in hand, they walked the rest of the way to the diner, passing the music store on the way.  
  
"That place seems so quiet without Lane practicing every night." Jess stated.  
  
"You're right, it does. Too bad she won't be back till Christmas. But I guess becoming an exchange student was the only was to get away from her mom."  
  
"She had to go to Korea to get away from her mom?"  
  
"It was the only place that she had a chance of getting to."  
  
"This has to do with the Kim insanity complex doesn't it?" Rory nodded. "Then I won't ask."  
  
"Very smart of you." Rory answered. Heading into the diner they saw Becca talking to some blonde guy.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory looked at the boy, "Tristan? You're who she was meeting?"  
  
"Mary, don't look so surprised!"  
  
"Does Dean know you're here?" Rory asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." Tristan looked at Becca, who shook her head.  
  
"Maybe you two should pay him a visit," Jess suggested.  
  
"No. Under no circumstances will we provoke him. He's still made at me because of the whole breakup thing." Becca said.  
  
"He really things we're all plotting against him?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory answered, "Oh yeah. He does. Come on Jess, let's leave these two alone." Then the two proceeded up the stairs.  
  
"I guess we should be heading out too." Tristan said, standing up. "Let's go." The two walked outside, where the air was crisp, like any other fall night in Connecticut. As they were strolling down the street (*a/n - I'm letting you in on a little secret, they are across the street from Doose's *suspense music plays*) the town troubadour begins to play a song.  
  
"Dance with me?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Are you serious?" was Becca's reply. Tristan didn't answer, just pulled her close and the two started dancing, right there in the middle of town. What they didn't know was that Miss Patty was looking out the window of her studio, smiling to herself. She had a new piece of gossip to spread.  
  
Tristan leaned down towards Becca so that their faces were inches apart, and just as they were about to .  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, Tristan." It was Dean, and he was furious.  
  
"Oh God," Becca thought to herself, she really hadn't wanted confrontation tonight, but it looked like she was going to get it anyway. "Why me?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Bag Boy?" Tristan retorted.  
  
"Since when are you with him?" Dean directed his question toward Becca.  
  
She swallowed hard, when Dean got mad, he decided to make a really big scene. She could see Miss Patty looking out the window, "Jeez," she thought to herself, this was going to be all over town.  
  
"Well?" Dean was staring at her, and he looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.  
  
Becca just grabbed Tristan hand and pulled him away. In the background she could hear Dean's voice telling Tristan that he couldn't just run away.  
  
"He never changes, does he?" Tristan stated.  
  
"I'm so sorry he acted like such an ass."  
  
"It's not your fault, why are you apologizing?"  
  
Becca shrugged, "I don't know." The two reached the top of the steps. As she opened the door to go in, she turned to Tristan who was heading out, " Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?"  
  
"Becca smiled, "If it isn't, Sarah can protect you."  
  
Before Tristan could ask who Sarah was, a little girl about six years old came running up to the older girl.  
  
"Becca."  
  
"Sarah!" Becca called, picking up the young girl. She turned to Tristan, "This is Dean's sister."  
  
"Who are you?" the little girl asked him.  
  
"Tristan," he stated simply.  
  
"Come on." Tristan followed the two girls into the kitchen. "Hey Aunt Kathy, this is my friend, Tristan, from school."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," the older woman said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, ma'am."  
  
"Okay then. We'll be upstairs if you need me."  
  
Kathy nodded as the two headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
"So that was Dean's mom."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"He acted like your older brother or something."  
  
"You mean how he acted at the dance with Rory?"  
  
"Like I said before, that boy never changes. Are you sure the two of you are related?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"This has been an eventful night, all we need now is the wicked witch to die and the 'they live happily ever after.'"  
  
"Don't you mean Wicked Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did," Tristan laughed. "I should get going, that way I'm not here when Tristan gets back."  
  
"That would be the smart thing to do, cause me less of a headache."  
  
"Tonight was fun."  
  
"Except the Dean thing."  
  
"Except the Dean thing." Tristan repeated, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Becca watched him walk down the steps and get into his car before shutting the door. As she headed towards the kitchen, the front door burst open.  
  
"You let him in my house?" Dean was mad, just like before.  
  
Becca took off, out the door, not knowing where she was headed or who she was going to go see. Opening the door to her car, she got in and started the ignition. Half and hour later, she found herself still circling the town. Her cell phone rang, it was her aunt.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Honey, I know you're upset, but could you please come home? I'm really worried about you."  
  
"I'll be home soon, I promise. I just need to sort some things out."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Bye," she hung up and headed back to Stars Hollow, ready to blow off some steam. Becca pulled up in front of Luke's diner, Jess was still downstairs. "Good," she thought to herself. Then she went inside to talk.  
  
  
  
The next day, the whole town knew about last night's drama, from dancing across from Doose's to her late night talk with Jess. And when Becca walked into the diner, she could feel all the eyes on her. But she didn't want to see them, knowing what they all read. She didn't want their pity, if only things could go back as they were. She'd be back in LA, never coming here in the first place. ::Do you really want that?:: The little voice in her head spoke. She ignored it.  
  
Luke had another reason to be mad at Dean now. He saw Becca's face as she walked in, grabbed her coffee and walked out. The boy didn't know how to control his temper, no matter what Lorelai said, this boy was not perfect.  
  
"Poor girl," Lorelai said while drinking her coffee. "I saw what happened, Dean just blew up. I guess he picked her to unleash all his anger on."  
  
"Well, Mom, at least now we know Tristan has a caring side. Miss Patty said he stayed with her while she cried," Rory responded.  
  
"You know guys, it's bad to gossip." Jess interrupted their conversation," Don't you thing she feels bad enough without the whole town whispering behind her back wherever she goes?"  
  
"Goodness, Jess actually has a point," Lorelai said. "I have and idea, Rory, go see if Becca wants to come over for a movie marathon."  
  
"Good plan, Mom, you go get the movies and the snacks, and we'll meet you back at the house in half and hour, deal?"  
  
Forty-five minutes later, the three were settled in on the couch. So the movie fest began. They laughed, they cried, they threw popcorn at the television, and all was right again.  
  
*a/n - so what do you think? Review please, to all those trory lovers out there who don't like my story, sorry, but she has jess now. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	5. one day

spoilers: any and all episodes that have aired since the show has begun.  
  
pairing: j/r at the moment ; another may develop, depending on my mood  
  
disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own it, and the person who does probably isn't reading this.  
  
author's note: I haven't touched this story in ages, and to my *faithful* readers, I'm sorry. To all of the trory fans, I know this pairing isn't what you want, but let's face it, all she has now is Jess, because we all know that Dean is an uptight, overbearing loser. On with the story...  
  
  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT! I don't care what you think! Not now, not ever. Just shut up and leave me alone!" Becca screamed down the hall right before she slammed the door to her room. She and Dean were, as usual, fighting. They had never been the best of friends, but ever since the incident with Tristan outside Doose's their relationship had been even more strained. Taking a deep breath she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. "Jess? It's me."  
  
  
  
Rory was sitting outside on the porch reading her latest book when someone mysteriously showed up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"Elvis?" she replied reaching her hands behind her trying to feel who it was.  
  
"Silly Mary. Never learns." Tristan said moving his hands.  
  
"Oh yes. Mary never learns, but neither does Bible Boy, seeing as he still calls Mary, Mary, instead of her true name."  
  
"You know you love it."  
  
"Yes and Edgar Allen Poe has a new book of poetry filled only of sappy love notes."  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"Don't start." Rory said, glaring at the blonde in front of her. Shifting in the chair to make herself more comfortable, she asked, "What brings you to our part of the state?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had seen Becca. She's not answering her phone, and I don't want to start any more trouble with bag boy."  
  
"You really are a changed man, aren't you? Not wanting to start trouble, I must say, I'm proud."  
  
"Well, military school did something other than tone up this already god- like body."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, DuGrey," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "But, no. I haven't seen her all day. If you want, we'll go down to the diner and check with Jess. I was just about to head down there."  
  
  
  
"I don't see why you just can't put up the decorations!" Taylor scolded. He and Luke were in another one of their arguments. This time about Thanksgiving turkey cutouts.  
  
Tristan and Rory headed upstairs, avoiding confrontation on their part. "Jess? You in there?"  
  
"It's open!" Came a shout from within the apartment.  
  
Rory opened the door. "Have you seen Becca today?"  
  
"Nope," replied Jess who was sprawled out on the floor watching the television.  
  
"Do you know where she might be?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What, is she missing?"  
  
"No, I just can't reach her."  
  
"Check on the bridge."  
  
"Thanks, see you later." Tristan said, exiting.  
  
Rory took a seat next to her boyfriend. "So, what are you doing today? Vegging out? Or were you planning on leaving the house eventually?"  
  
"Why leave? I knew you were going to come find me," he said leaning over to kiss her. It was going to be a very nice afternoon.  
  
  
  
Becca was lying on the bridge with her eyes closed, letting her troubles float away. All of a sudden, she felt a shadow blocking the sun that was shining on her face. Opening an eye, she saw a familiar face. "What do you want? You're blocking my sunshine."  
  
"Who? Me?"  
  
"No, your Aunt Melinda who lives in a condo in Panama City."  
  
"Oh, that's who I thought you meant." He remained in his position, and she hers.  
  
"Fine." Becca said, sitting up. "You've interrupted my *self cleansing* session. Is there something you need?"  
  
Tristan sat down in front of her. "Feisty today, aren't we?"  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Global warming is getting really bad."  
  
"And so is pollution, but I mean with you."  
  
"I'm just ready to go home." She said as she flopped back down on the bridge.  
  
Tristan didn't say anything, just sat there. Looking at her. Sending telepathic messages. Finally, she received one.  
  
"Come on," she said, getting up. "Let's go grab a cup of coffee."  
  
* { a/n: I really hate when people put extremely short entries up that really are pointless like the above, so I apologize deeply. I'm having a severe case of writer's block and any feedback anyone can give would be greatly appreciated. } * 


	6. selling what? vitameatavegamin?

spoilers: any and all episodes that have aired since the show has begun. Well, not really. I'm not giving anything away. Except for one. But that episode will air tonight, so chances are you'll watch that before you read this. Unless you life in another time zone. *sigh* the perks of living in Florida. We get to see everything 3 hours early! (I think)  
  
pairing: j/r ; b/t  
  
disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, would I?  
  
author's note: this is to make up for the previous plot-less chapter. But, I'm not saying this one will be any better. I hope you like this installment! To my two reviewers (count them: 1,2) thank you SO much. I love your suggestions, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens! -wink wink, nudge nudge-  
  
  
  
"mwa ha ha!" Becca screamed, "I got you again! Admit defeat! You'll never beat me!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Oh come on Tristan, you know you lost."  
  
"I did not lose"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not! (*double stamps*)"  
  
"Did too! (*triple stamps*)"  
  
"You can't triple stamp a double stamp!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me!"  
  
"Since when does what you say matter?"  
  
"Since forever!"  
  
"Fine, you win, I give up. You're a bully."  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. "You know it."  
  
The two of them finally settled down on the couch and watched a movie. Becca leaned her head to Tristan shoulder and made herself comfortable.  
  
"You know. If you ever fail in life, you can look into becoming a professional pillow."  
  
"That's reassuring."  
  
"Hey, I'm only giving you ideas."  
  
"And I'll use them if I fail in life."  
  
"I'm holding you to that."  
  
  
  
"I love you. I know this must come as something of a surprise. But I have loved you for several hours now, and every second, more. I thought an hour ago that I loved you more than any woman has ever loved a man, but half hour after that I knew that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt then. But ten minutes after that, I understood that my previous love was a puddle compared to the high seas before a storm. How many minutes ago was I? Twenty? I brought my feelings up to then? It doesn't matter. I love you so much more now than twenty minutes ago that there cannot be comparison. There is no room in my body for anything but you. My arms love you, my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection."  
  
Jess stared at Rory blankly. Then smiled, "The Princess Bride."  
  
"Ooh, you're good. I didn't think you'd get it."  
  
"But I did. I think that deserves some sort of prize."  
  
Rory leaned over and kissed him. Fireworks. He could make her go weak at the knees. There was a fire about him that made her go dizzy with lust. She'd never felt that before. It was something new. Something dangerous. Something exciting. Something she was ready for.  
  
  
  
"So, are you ever going to tell me what's bothering you?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Don't you already know?" Becca replied.  
  
::WHAT! How do you know that I know?:: He held his breath.  
  
"I mean, you obviously know everything."  
  
He let it out, as a sigh of relief. "Everything? I think that is overdoing it a little. Mostly everything would be a better term."  
  
"And modest too! Wow, you've got it all."  
  
"Oh yeah, the looks, the charm," Tristan paused.  
  
"THE EGO!" Becca screamed.  
  
"Who me?" he said in a mock surprise?  
  
Becca launched a pillow at him and ran out of the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He chased after her. Into the yard. Our on the dock. Laughing to himself, he realized there was nowhere for her to go...but in the water. Taking a few strides forward he met her gaze.  
  
"You don't think you can get away that easily, do you?"  
  
"Considering the fact that I can't get away gives you an advantage, doesn't it?"  
  
A smirk form on his face, and a look of worry on hers. He reached out and pulled her on his shoulder.  
  
She screamed. "TRISTAN!"  
  
"BECCA!"  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
  
"Are you sure?" He balanced her right over the water.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Should I keep you here?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then you want me to drop you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well little girl, what DO you want?"  
  
"A pony."  
  
"You're kidding." He said, putting her down on the dock next to him.  
  
"Nope."  
  
The two walked under the shade of the oak tree.  
  
"Are you sure? A pony?"  
  
"Well, maybe not a pony. I'm a little big for a pony. Maybe a horse. Well, not a horse either. I have bad experiences with horses." She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"What happened with the horse?" he asked, eyes shining; ready to laugh at the response.  
  
"Well...We were riding in the mountains one summer and my horse decided that it would take a trip. While I was on it. So it climbed partway up the hill and took a pee. Needless to say, I nearly died I was so scared."  
  
Tristan broke into a fit of laughter. "That...was..."  
  
"Stop." Becca said, putting her hand up like it would help. "Don't make fun of me. It's not nice."  
  
"Oh, come on. You have to admit. It was pretty funny."  
  
"You mock my pain."  
  
"Life is pain. Anyone who says otherwise is selling something," he said.  
  
"I never understood that phrase." Becca said, "Selling what? Vitameatavegamin?"  
  
"Only you would think of that."  
  
"You mean only Lucille Ball." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"That's it. You're not that creative."  
  
"And you say I'm mean!" Becca rolled her eyes, "You're worse!"  
  
"Maybe so. Come on, let's go eat." He said. Standing up, he offered her his hand.  
  
"What makes you think I need your help?" she said, getting up. But she tripped.  
  
"You were saying."  
  
"Hmph." She walked off towards the house, leaving him to follow.  
  
Tristan shook his head. This girl was too much...and he loved her for it.  
  
  
  
* { a/n : I'm so mean, aren't I? This isn't the end! There is more to come. Next chapter is all about Jess and Rory! Don't worry, this story won't be all fluff...it will get more interesting later on, I promise! Maybe in chapter 8. I think that is when I'll light the firecrackers. review, please. The little blue button needs a friend! } * 


	7. cleaning the fishtank

spoilers : I seriously don't think there are any in here ...  
  
pairing : literati ; b/t  
  
disclaimer : I do not, nor will I ever own Gilmore Girls. *tear*  
  
author's note : I apologize for not updating for months, but I've been swamped with school. But now that we're on our winter holiday I hope to get a few more chapters up. As I promised, this is all Jess and Rory.  
  
  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Shh..."  
  
"What are you doing behind that tree?"  
  
"Come look."  
  
Rory walks toward Jess's voice. "What is that?" she asks, puzzled.  
  
"It's a cow," he says sarcastically, "What do you think it is?"  
  
"It's a boat."  
  
"Well now, was that so hard?"  
  
"No. But what do I get for guessing right?"  
  
"This." Jess leans in and gives her a lingering kiss.  
  
"Good prize."  
  
"Cheap too."  
  
The two of them stepped into the boat in silence, and Jess started to row. When they were in the middle of the lake, he stopped and pulled out a book.  
  
"Pride and Prejudice."  
  
"You remembered!" Rory said, almost squealing with joy.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent out on the boat. And when it started to get dark, Jess started rowing in. When they got to the dock, there was a picnic basket and a blanket waiting for them there.  
  
"You had help." Rory stated.  
  
"So you think."  
  
"There's no way this could've been out here without me noticing it."  
  
"Are you saying that you'd take your eyes off of me for food?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Boy, I feel the love now."  
  
"You should. Let's eat."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and proceeded to set up their dinner.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Rory flopped down on her bed and winced at the feeling of something hard on her stomach. The phone. She dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Clara? It's Rory. May I speak to ... yeah, thanks."  
  
Becca / Rory intercut   
  
"So, did you have a nice date?"  
  
"I knew it was you that helped him plan it."  
  
"I did no such thing. I only placed the basket on the dock."  
  
"He thought of it himself?"  
  
"Didn't think he had it in him, did you?"  
  
"Never in a million years," Rory sighed, "So anything new with you?"  
  
"Just ask it Rory. I know what you want to know."  
  
"Then why don't you just save us both time and answer it?"  
  
"Because I don't answer unasked questions. It's giving away too much information."  
  
"Okay. So, anything new with you and TRISTAN?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Liar, liar pants on fire."  
  
"What grade are we in again?"  
  
"Hold on, I'm counting."  
  
"Come on Becca! I want to know."  
  
"Seriously nothing. We're just friends."  
  
"Really? What about that night..."  
  
"I think we both erased it from our memories."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yep. Uh, I have to go clean the fish-tank. I'll talk to you tomorrow alright?"  
  
"Okay, have fun."  
  
end   
  
"Wait," Rory thought to herself, "They don't have a fish-tank."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jess took the long way home after dropping Rory off at "the crap shack." He had a lot to think about. Should he tell her? Or was it too soon? Are they that serious? Is it unrequited?  
  
"Oh God," he sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
  
"Damn. The line's busy. She's probably talking to Rory." Jess shook his head and dialed another number.  
  
"Dugrey residence."  
  
"Uh yeah, is Tristan there?"  
  
"Hold on a moment."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tristan / Jess intercut   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey preppie."  
  
"There are only a certain number of people in the world that can get away with calling me that, and I don't think you're one of them."  
  
"Relax, it's Jess."  
  
"I know, caller ID."  
  
"Ahh, the luxuries of the blue blood."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"Nothing in the parliament, obviously."  
  
Tristan rolled his eyes. { a/n : there seems to be a lot of that in this story } "Okay, so what do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could but two tickets to the Winter Formal for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks, I'll pay you back."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"I must. Father Dugrey is forcing his only son to make an appearance at all school events. 'It wouldn't be proper not to.' "  
  
"So you and Becca aren't going together?"  
  
"I haven't asked her."  
  
"Yet?"  
  
"Yet."  
  
"When are you going to? In March? The dance is coming up soon, isn't it?"  
  
"In a week." Tristan sighed.  
  
"Well you should hurry up then."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Okay man. Tomorrow then."  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
end   
  
Tristan hung up the phone.  
  
:: Tomorrow :: He thought to himself. :: Why couldn't tomorrow be in a year? ::  
  
  
  
* { a/n : Yes, I know, short, but oh look, there's another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! } * 


	8. nuh uh, it's in alphabetical order

spoilers : Don't be paranoid. I won't tell anything.  
  
pairing : literati ; b/t  
  
disclaimer : What do you think I am, made of money? Of course I don't own the show.  
  
author's note : This makes two chapters in one day. Be proud. (I know I am.) Why are you still reading this? Start with the story!!!  
  
  
  
"You know, people that cut buses off in the street burn in hell." Becca said to the blonde.  
  
"Well, you'll be right there next to me. Thanks to all those pranks you pull."  
  
"Nuh uh. It's in alphabetical order."  
  
"You really are something else."  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said taking his arm. "Come on, I'll let you walk me to class."  
  
"You'll let me? We have the same teacher first hour."  
  
"Fine. I request your accompianment on the way to my class."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way." Tristan smiled as Becca leaned in to him.  
  
"I think I've found out a way to sleep standing up."  
  
"The pillow thing is going to come up again, isn't it?"  
  
"You betcha."  
  
"So, are you going to the formal?"  
  
"Not unless someone's asking."  
  
"Was that a hint?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Would you like to go with me?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
Tristan almost winced at the words. But when he looked, he found her smirking.  
  
"Jeez, why so serious? You didn't think I was going to turn down a free dinner invite, did you?"  
  
"Why didn't I think of that? I didn't even have to ask in advance. Could've just shown up in a suit and said, 'Becca, there's free food involved. Wanna come?' I'd give you about 5 seconds and you'd be out in the car, all done up and ready to go."  
  
She playfully shoved him. "You know me too well."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The night of the dance came all too quickly for Rory and Becca. There wasn't enough time to ...  
  
"Where's the hairspray? I can't leave without preparing my hair for the insane amounts of dancing I hope to do tonight!"  
  
"LORELAI! SHUT UP! You're not going to the dance. Why do you need the hairspray?"  
  
"I never said I was going to the dance."  
  
Becca breathed out, "wow," was all she said under her breath.  
  
An hour later, the two girls were *hit by their pretty sticks* and ready to go. The doorbell rang. It was Jess and Tristan.  
  
"My, you two are looking snazzy," Lorelai said, giving them a once over.  
  
Tristan rubbed his nails on his suit and blew on them, "Can't help the fact that I'm gorgeous."  
  
"Can't help the fact that you had professional help," Becca retorted.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please take you places so we can start to use the film we bought," Lorelai said impatiently.  
  
The group crowded on the stairs posing for the pictures while Lorelai proceeded to use up the five rolls of film she bought.  
  
The doorbell rang. Lorelai opened it. Standing on the porch was a young man, one only Becca would recognize.  
  
* { a/n : that only seemed like a good place to end it. Review please, and read the next chapter! } * 


	9. I've always wanted to do that

spoilers : I know them, but I won't use them.  
  
pairing : literati ; b/t  
  
disclaimer : If I owned the show, this stuff would be used on TV!  
  
author's note : *C'est la fête, c'est la fête* Sorry, I had to put that there. If any of you have the Beauty and the Beast DVD, put it on French. They changed "Be our Guest" to "It's the Party." But anyway, they're going to dance the night away. NOT! Just read, and maybe you'll understand.  
  
  
  
Becca's POV   
  
I could do nothing but stare at him. Why was he here? Did he think that solved anything? Why doesn't he go away?  
  
He's not moving.  
  
"Why are you here?" I said calmly.  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
Simple enough. I refocused my eyes so I was no longer looking at him, but seeing through him. I turned to Tristan.  
  
"We ready?" I took his hand and we walked out the door.  
  
When the four of us were seated on the limo, someone finally spoke up.  
  
end   
  
"Who was that?" inquired Jess.  
  
"No one of importance."  
  
"So you just left him there like that?"  
  
"He'll figure it out."  
  
"Are you still up for going tonight?" Tristan said.  
  
Becca turned towards him. "Of course. There's still food involved, right?"  
  
The grouped laughed, and it was silently decided that the subject of the mystery man would be dropped for tonight. It was supposed to be fun.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jess stopped Rory as they started walking towards the building.  
  
"You look great tonight."  
  
"So do you."  
  
"You know, we don't have to go in there quite yet."  
  
"Well come on then, lead the way."  
  
The two of them heading toward the side of the building, where no one would see. Rory wrapped Jess's tie around her hand, pushed him into the wall and proceeded to kiss him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
As they pulled away, short of breath, Rory said, "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
"The kissing part of the shoving into a wall part."  
  
"Both."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shall we do it again?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
The two of them were too wrapped up in each other to hear the footsteps of their friends.  
  
"See, I told you so," Tristan said to Becca.  
  
Becca shook her head. "I can't believe you guys. Can't you control your hormones for 10 minutes? You were right behind us."  
  
Her only answer was the continuous [kissing noises].  
  
"Fine. Be that way, we're going inside."  
  
The two disappeared around the corner as Jess and Rory pulled away.  
  
"I thought they'd never leave," Jess said.  
  
"True, but shouldn't..."  
  
She was cut off by another knee weakening kiss.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Becca stared off into the distance.  
  
"What are you looking at?" her dance partner inquired.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh really?" Tristan whipped her around quickly so he was standing in her spot and she his.  
  
"You just had to see, didn't you?" She laughed. "You were jealous because you weren't my eye candy for a whole 30 seconds."  
  
"Can I help it if I want ALL of your attention?"  
  
"Kudos points for being cute, but they're all being taken away for being overly clingy."  
  
"Clingy? I'm clingy?"  
  
"Could you be described as anything else?"  
  
"Could you be described as anything but annoying?" he said dragging out the last word.  
  
"Hey, be nice."  
  
"Same goes to you."  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
"Do you spit-shake now?"  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Because that's what they usually do in the movies."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this isn't the movies."  
  
"It could be."  
  
"In which of your obscure dimensions?"  
  
"This one."  
  
"So we're in a movie?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright."  
  
*Oomph* Becca's step faltered.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but lemme check my shoe."  
  
"Oh God, you and your shoe."  
  
"What about me and my shoe."  
  
"You worry more about your shoe than your ankle."  
  
"My ankle is fine, but I need to know about my shoe."  
  
Tristan sighed as he followed her to the table.  
  
~ * ~  
  
` "Do you think we should go in now?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yes, wait," Rory paused, "Do I have make-out hair?"  
  
"No, do I?" he said as he did the John Travolta move from Grease. { a/n : you know when he slides his hand along his hair. If you don't know what I'm talking about go watch the movie. }  
  
"No Danny, you don't."  
  
Jess smirked. "Just making sure."  
  
"Well Danny better be leaving soon because my boyfriend is coming back and I don't want to be caught with another guy."  
  
"You're insane you know that?"  
  
"But you wouldn't have me any other way."  
  
"Of course not," he said, giving her a short kiss.  
  
~ * ~  
  
For the four of them, the night was going amazingly. But, even the best of the movies have to end sometime.  
  
  
  
  
  
* { a/n : cryptic ending, isn't it? Don't worry, it's a happy cryptic, but that's an oxymoron. Whatever. I know where I want to go with this story, but I'm not quite sure how to get there. You know like if you want to go to Alaska and you're not quite sure if you want to drive, fly, cruise, or teleport there? Anyway, any help you'd like to give would be welcome. } * 


	10. a lie, a trip, the truth?

spoilers : none  
  
pairing : in deciding but for the chapter, it's r/j  
  
disclaimer : not mine  
  
author's note : There's a Tristan who is still likes a Rory. There's a Becca that takes a trip. There's a Lorelai who wants to know details. There's a ... uh ... week old sandwich under my bed? Carry on.  
  
  
  
"ARGH!" Becca screamed, "Why do you get all the luck?"  
  
"Me? How so?" Rory replied.  
  
"Just look at you, all happy and bubbly all the time."  
  
"And that makes me lucky how?"  
  
"Stop with the questions!"  
  
"I'm just saying that just because I'm *happy* does not insinuate that I'm 'lucky' in any way shape or form."  
  
"I still think you're lucky. I mean, look at you and Jess. You guys are happy as clams. You like him, he likes you, and it's like the next Brady Bunch."  
  
"Because that's what we are, the next Mike and Carol Brady."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"And now we're back to where we started. So are you going to tell me who was at the door?"  
  
"A guy."  
  
"I think I got that."  
  
"A guy I know."  
  
"And here I thought you were going to be vague."  
  
"A guy that I had a 'thing' with back in LA."  
  
"Keep going. Boyfriend?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Flavor of the Week?"  
  
"That's more like it."  
  
"You really do belong in *their* group, don't you."  
  
"Their group being, 'the Chiltonites?'"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Dying to know the story, aren't you?"  
  
"As usual."  
  
"His name is Jason. We had a 'thing' and I actually started falling for him. Silly me. But later I found out that he had a girlfriend. Which, I shouldn't have been surprised about, because he was the same as me. You know. 'Getting around.' Well, I was steamed. So I stopped talking to him. Then I found out that he still liked me. But it was off the grapevine. So I wasn't sure what to believe. He apologized. I wouldn't accept it. Because he didn't do anything, since we weren't 'dating.' About a week after, I moved here. And that's about it."  
  
"The Reader's Digest version?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Do you still like him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I think it's more of a sad thing because it never got to happen. You know?"  
  
"So you might like him."  
  
"I might like a lot of people."  
  
"People being ..."  
  
"Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, and that new Abercrombie model on the winter bag."  
  
"You're horrible."  
  
"I know."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"This picnic thing is getting old," Rory said.  
  
"What can I say, my mentality is rapidly falling. I think it's all this Gilmore time," Jess said jokingly.  
  
"What? Does this mean that you don't want to be with me?" said Rory mockingly.  
  
"Never."  
  
Becca and Tristan were in the diner eating, watching Rory and Jess interact in the gazebo.  
  
"They're cute, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah." Tristan said sadly.  
  
"Do you think Lorelai and Luke will get together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then what will happen to Rory and Jess? Would they stay together? Or sacrifice themselves for their sake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're a liar."  
  
"What?" Tristan snapped out of his trance.  
  
"You lied."  
  
"When?" he said, confused.  
  
"When you said you were over Rory.  
  
He was silent.  
  
"I thought so." Becca said as her phone rang. "Hold on, I'm gonna get this."  
  
Walking outside she answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"I'm leaving town tomorrow."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can we talk? Please?"  
  
Becca looked back at Tristan, who was staring at his burger sadly. "Yeah. Lemme tell my friend."  
  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Independence Inn."  
  
"I'll see you there in 15 minutes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye," she said. Then hung up. She walked back inside.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"I'm going to go meet someone. Do you mind if I bail?" she paused, "No, you wouldn't. Keep staring at Rory. Here," she put five dollars on the table, "That should cover mine. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Becca walked out the door and headed towards the inn. Tristan put down some money and walked out to his car, driving off, but not before taking a look at both Rory and the retreating figure walking down the street.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Have you seen Becca?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Not since this afternoon when she was with Tristan," was Rory's reply.  
  
"Jess, what about you?" Lorelai asked the boy.  
  
"No."  
  
"Where is she? I need them marshmallows. I'll call." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed, after a moment she hung up. "Her cell is off."  
  
"That's odd. She always has it on," Rory stated.  
  
"I'll call the house."  
  
"Kathy? It's Lorelai. Do you know where Becca is? Really? When? She didn't say anything. Oh. Okay. Thanks. Bye."  
  
"She left."  
  
"WHAT?" Rory and Jess cried in unison.  
  
"She went back to Los Angeles."  
  
"Today?" Jess asked.  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
"Why?" this time it was Rory asking the question.  
  
"I don't know. Kathy just said she went with Jason."  
  
"Oh." Rory said, her eyes getting wide.  
  
"Oh?" Lorelai responded, "What do you know that we don't."  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. But I'll call her later."  
  
"Should we be worried?" Jess asked.  
  
"No, I think we should be happy for her."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Becca / Rory intercut  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I can't believe you went off without saying goodbye."  
  
"I really didn't have the time. We were in the big rush to change tickets and ..."  
  
"Well, you could have called when you got there!"  
  
"I JUST got here. My phone has been on for like 30 seconds."  
  
"Well that's 30 seconds longer than it should have been."  
  
"You're insane."  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Because I didn't tell you I was leaving?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well Rory, I'm in LA and I'm not sure when I'm coming back."  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"School doesn't start for more than a week."  
  
"Well be back by then."  
  
"So you don't miss me?"  
  
"That's it. So are you two working it out?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Is he standing next to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Call me later. And I mean it! Hold on. Lorelai wants to say something."  
  
"BECCA GRACE JOHNSON!"  
  
"LORELAI *I WANT MY COFFEE BLACK* GILMORE!"  
  
"That's not my middle name."  
  
"It might as well be."  
  
"It might as well."  
  
"So, bring it on. Let's hear the lecture."  
  
"I'm not going to lecture you. I want details!"  
  
"Here, I'll make you a deal. When I call Rory back in about an hour, you can be on the phone too. Okay?"  
  
"Deal. And don't be lying. Because I'll fly all the way out there to get you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Bye, runaway."  
  
"I didn't run away. I'm taking a vacation."  
  
"People on vacation say 'Goodbye' before they leave."  
  
"Well I'm saying it now, 'Goodbye'"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Lorelai hung up the phone. ::There's something wrong with that child:: she thought to herself.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Becca / Tristan intercut  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey. I heard about this midnight thing in the park. Do you want to check it out?"  
  
"I don't think that's possible?"  
  
"You have plans?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'm in LA."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Yeah. I have to go. Um, I'll call you later okay?"  
  
end  
  
Tristan heard a click on the other end. He quickly hung up and dialed another number.  
  
"Did you know she's in LA?" he was practically screaming.  
  
"Calm down Papa Bear. We knew she's in LA," Lorelai said through the phone.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She didn't tell any of us."  
  
"Then how did you know?"  
  
"I called to ask when the marshmallows were coming."  
  
"Do you know when she's going to be back?"  
  
"She says she doesn't know."  
  
"Do you know why she went?"  
  
"She's working out her relationship with a guy."  
  
"She's dating someone?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be asking her all these questions?"  
  
"She told me she couldn't talk. What do you mean not exactly?"  
  
"She told us that she went to LA to work on her relationship with Jason."  
  
"The guy from the Winter Formal."  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"They were dating?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"You keep saying that. What exactly do you know?"  
  
"I know that she's in LA patching up a sort-of relationship with a guy named Jason that flew across the country to see her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't be too bummed. She'll be back soon. It's not like she dumb enough to miss too many days at Chilton."  
  
"Oh. Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Tristan."  
  
* { a/n : That's the end of this chapter. Now the question to think is, does who is the girl Tristan likes? Do you know? I surely can't figure it out myself. } * 


	11. something i can only wish

spoilers : none  
  
pairing : you'll find out when you read it.  
  
disclaimer : I don't own them, sadly, because if I did, Tristan would be back!!!  
  
author's note : I don't think I've even gotten go much actual feedback! Thank you guys so much! I know this is a little confusing, but I'm going to try to clear it up. Tell me if it helps any.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason ~ I know I came back to work this out with you. But I don't think it will work when I'm  
  
She stopped writing and crumpled up the sheet of paper. It was her fourth sheet of the night. Becca looked around her room. It was good to be back. In the three days she'd been home, it'd been as she'd never left. Except for the phone calls to and from Stars Hollow. She took a deep breath, picked up her pen for the fifth time, and started to write.  
  
I lied before When I said I'd forgotten you Words came spilling out They weren't true  
  
This much isn't different You're still messing with my head Making me believe Things that were never said  
  
I promised myself That things were over, this time for good My head listened My heart misunderstood  
  
Memories cam rushing back You can still do it to me Things haven't changed How can this be  
  
I'm sick of these mind games That you like to play I want to live my life And they just get in the way  
  
I could melt Right under your stare But when I looked again There was nothing there  
  
Is there a gift That you possess Something that makes you better Than all the rest  
  
Just when I thought It was over and done That I'd won the battle But it's only begun  
  
She looked down at the paper. And closed her eyes. When she opened them they were moist. The paper was folded and put in an envelope. She started to write his name on it. But  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I don't think that you're going to win this time."  
  
"Yes I will, look, I've have more of those cards than you!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, but look, Jess has more cards than you," Rory pointed out.  
  
The boy groaned. ::How did I get stuck with playing Candyland?:: He picked up the dice and rolled.  
  
"AHH!!!" the older woman screamed.  
  
"Jess, you won! You beat Lorelai!" Rory exclaimed, as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hurrah," he said dully.  
  
"You beat me? How could you? Did you know there was a universal rule about letting your girlfriend's mother win all boardgames?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well there is."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"I'm going to go look it up with the board game keeper."  
  
"Kirk?"  
  
"Oddly enough, yes."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Do you swear on your coffee?"  
  
"I'm not," she paused, "Yes. I swear I want coffee."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes, "Let's go."  
  
~ * ~  
  
chiahead03 : I never understood your screen name.  
  
absolutezero : and you never will ...  
  
chiahead03 : so when are you coming back?  
  
absolutezero : I'm looking at friday night  
  
chiahead03 : so I won't have to be bored much longer?  
  
absolutezero : so you haven't found another shrink yet?  
  
chiahead03 : nope, you're my one and only  
  
Becca rolled her eyes when she read this. She pressed a button.  
  
There's something about you Something I can't describe Something that I can only wish That were mine  
  
absolutezero : nice profile. rory?  
  
chiahead03 : not really.  
  
absolutezero : there's someone else?  
  
chiahead03 : I don't know yet.  
  
absolutezero : my, we're talkative today  
  
chiahead03 : that's me, always the chatterbox  
  
absolutezero : don't we know it  
  
absolutezero : how's the rory thing going?  
  
chiahead03 : the usual  
  
absolutezero : bad?  
  
chiahead03 : worse.  
  
absolutezero : worse than dean?  
  
chiahead03 : you could say that.  
  
absolutezero : how so?  
  
chiahead03 : it's more confusing  
  
absolutezero : normally I'd ask for details, but I'm heading out. don't do anything stupid while I'm away ...  
  
chiahead03 : yes, mother  
  
absolutezero : you were always my favorite son  
  
absolutezero : bye now!  
  
absolutezero has signed off.  
  
Tristan ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Could he make up his mind?  
  
~ * ~  
  
Becca picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"I don't want to play any more," she stated as she began to sob.  
  
"Becca. What's wrong? What don't you want to play?"  
  
"This game."  
  
"What game? I don't think I understand."  
  
"The 'flavor-of-the-week' game."  
  
"Oh, that game. What happened?"  
  
"He happened."  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"But I thought that you were with ..." Rory's voice trailed off.  
  
"I am. But I keep thinking about him. And how he's still not over you. And ..."  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!?"  
  
"He still likes you."  
  
"HE WHAT? He can't. I've have Jess. Why is this happening. He can't do this to me. You two were so good together."  
  
"I thought he liked me. I let myself fall. Then I found out that he ..."  
  
"Still liked me. And you ran off with Jason."  
  
"Yes," Becca said almost inaudibly.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You don't understand. This feels so weird. It's never happened before. I don't even think it's allowed to happen."  
  
"What's allowed to happen?"  
  
"Pain."  
  
"Oh Becca. Don't you think I hurt when I saw Jess with Shane? Love is pain. Remember that? You and that movie."  
  
"When did you become so smart?" Becca asked, tears stopping.  
  
"When I started hanging around you."  
  
"Gee, maybe you should hang around me more often."  
  
"I think you can only be so smart before you start to become dumb again."  
  
"You were never dumb. Naïve, yes. But dumb, never."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"You can count on it."  
  
Rory hung up the phone. ::He still likes me.::  
  
~ * ~  
  
She walked up the steps to the grey stone mansion and rang the doorbell.  
  
"DuGray residence. To whom are you calling?"  
  
"I am calling Tristan."  
  
"Master DuGray is in the Green Room. Right this way."  
  
She followed him through the corridor and through a set of large oak doors.  
  
"Master DuGray, you have a visitor."  
  
Tristan stood up and turned around. "Rory?" he gasped.  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"I shall leave you two now."  
  
"Thanks Jeeves."  
  
"His name is really Jeeves?"  
  
"No, I just like calling him that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what did I do to deserve this visit?"  
  
"Nothing actually. I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"And a phone call wouldn't suffice?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I...uh...um...I wanted..."  
  
"Spit it out, Rory."  
  
"I wanted to know if it was true."  
  
"If what was true?"  
  
"If you still liked me."  
  
Tristan took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rory practically threw herself at him. Pressing her lips to his. It took him a minute to respond, but he finally did.  
  
And he was the one that pulled away.  
  
"But you're with Jess."  
  
Rory was speechless. Her eyes started to water. And she fled the room.  
  
"Why does she always do that?"  
  
  
  
* { a/n : did I screw it up? Or is it alright? I know, still confusing. Input would be greatly appreciated, especially if you can tell me how to format italizing/bold/non-doublespaces and such. Oh, and the poetry in here belongs to me, so ... I hold it near and dear to my heart. } * 


	12. life, love, longing

spoilers : none  
  
pairing : have you been reading the story?  
  
disclaimer : they're still not mine  
  
author's note : I've added more ... because I can't just leave what I have on my computer just sitting there. I guess this chapter will be mini- chapters updated within itself.  
  
  
  
Tristan sprang up from his bed, drenched in sweat. It was all a dream. I'd never happen. Rory Gilmore would never be his. There'd always be another obstacle in the way.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"BECCA!!!"  
  
"GILMORES!!!"  
  
"You're back!" Lorelai screamed.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"So, are you, or aren't you?"  
  
"With Jason? Aren't."  
  
"Whattie?"  
  
"Yessie."  
  
"But isn't that why you went to LA?"  
  
"Yeah, but it got worked out for the better. It just easier if we're just friends."  
  
"Were there benefits?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to share?"  
  
"A girl never kisses and tells."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
"Paste eater."  
  
"I never ate paste."  
  
"I never pooped parties."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"You're caffeine high."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"So is Rory."  
  
"Oh so I'm finally allowed in on this conversation?"  
  
"Rory, darling, you've always been allowed in. If you got the invite."  
  
"Then I guess I'm driving home."  
  
"I guess you are."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hey stranger. Long time no see."  
  
"Well that wasn't my doing, now was it?"  
  
"What's your problem?" Becca inquired.  
  
"What's yours?" Tristan retorted.  
  
"I just said hi."  
  
"No, you said 'Hey stranger. Long time no see.'"  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"To you maybe."  
  
"What's up your ass?"  
  
"Apparently the stick you shoved up there."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Then why are you mad?"  
  
"Mad? I'm not mad. What gave you that impression?"  
  
"Because you're acting like a JERK!"  
  
"And you're acting like a primadonna that just got her nails done."  
  
"But I didn't do anything."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How can that be an exactly if I don't know what I didn't do?"  
  
"Figure it out."  
  
"That doesn't help if you won't talk to me."  
  
"I wasn't the one who initiated the silent treatment."  
  
"Is that what you think? I was giving you the silent treatment?"  
  
"That's what I said, isn't it?"  
  
"I was across the damn country. I talked to you while I was there. What do you expect? Me to commute?"  
  
"Something more than an instant message that says 'talk to you later.'"  
  
"I had to go! And don't blame it on me. A phone works two ways you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry for not talking to you while I was gone. But I was catching up with my friends, who I haven't seen in six months. Can you really blame me?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So what's new?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really. No new girlfriend?"  
  
"There's a Bridget."  
  
"Oh, of course. No one can go too long without some action."  
  
"Speak for yourself. You went to California to bed a guy."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?"  
  
"Don't act like it didn't happen."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I finally realized something."  
  
"What, that you're a jackass that never learns?"  
  
"First of all..."  
  
"You know what. This is a bunch of crap. I don't have to put up with it. The only reason you're bedding this one is because you thought I was over there with Jason. Well here's a hint. I WASN'T! Period. End of sentence."  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"And I still don't know what I did. Good Jesus."  
  
"Free at last. Free at last."  
  
"YOU'RE THE MOST INTOLERABLE PERSON EVER!"  
  
"And you're the most *original* person ever."  
  
"And you're a male chauvinist pig!"  
  
"And I'm leaving."  
  
"Yeah, to go make out with another meaningless girl."  
  
"Like you've never done it."  
  
"BECAUSE I'M NOT A DAMN LESBIAN!"  
  
~ * ~  
  
Becca got into her car and closed the door as hard as she could. Putting her key into the ignition she only felt one thing ... anger. She backed up hurriedly, tires screeching, and sped out of the Chilton campus. No sooner had she passed the first light, when ... darkness.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Where is she?" Kathy said frantically, "Where's Becca?"  
  
"She's in Trauma 1. She's suffered from multiple injuries." As the doctor filled the woman in on Becca's condition, Dean made his way to the public phone.  
  
"Operator? I need you to connect me to a DuGrey. Hartford, Connecticut. Yes, I'll hold."  
  
"You sonuvabitch. What the hell were you thinking? Don't act like nothing is going on. She's in the hospital. You'd better be getting your ass over here." He was yelling into the phone. And slammed down the receiver. Leaning over, he blinked away a few tears before they could escape.  
  
(3 hours later)  
  
A small crowd of people had started to form outside of Becca's room at Hartford General. No one knew what was happening to her. At the moment, her aunt was inside getting briefed by the doctor about her health.  
  
The door opened. Kathy stepped outside with tears streaming down her face. The words barely escaped her lips before she started to break down again, "She's going to be alright."  
  
Everyone let out the breaths that they'd been holding. Lorelai was the first to make a comment.  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
The woman nodded, and stepped slightly away from the door. Lorelai took Rory's hand and walked through the door. When the got inside, they saw Dean standing by the foot of the bed.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm alright, I guess. As good as someone can get in these situations."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"She suffered a brain injury when her head hit the dashboard, so the doctor's think she'll suffer from amnesia. Other than that and a broken wrist, she's going to be fine."  
  
"That's dandy." Rory commented.  
  
"Quite." Lorelai responded.  
  
"Do you know what happened?" Dean asked.  
  
"You mean what led to it?" Rory answered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She and Tristan were having a fight in the courtyard right before she left. You don't think that he ..."  
  
"I don't know what the bastard is capable of."  
  
"He'd never."  
  
"It's his fault."  
  
"I don't ..."  
  
"Rory, it's okay." Tristan walked into the room, his eyes were red from tears and the blue of his eyes clouded from pain.  
  
"I'm glad you made it. Trying to finish the job? She can hear you." Dean spat.  
  
"Then we shouldn't be talking like that, should we?" Tristan walked over to Becca's bedside and brushed an invisible strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"We'll leave you three." Lorelai said, as she and Rory walked out the door.  
  
"What happened? Why did this happen to her? Why not you?"  
  
"We got in a fight. I don't know. And I wish it did."  
  
"Don't lie. You'd worry about all that money you'd lose."  
  
"Bag boy, why don't you just shut your ass."  
  
"And this is where you go 'Don't you think I feel bad enough already?' Well, I'm not buying into any of that bull."  
  
"Look. I know we're not on the best of terms. But think about it. The reason why we hated each other in the first place was Rory. I wasn't the one who took her away from you, but yet, you still seem to hate me more than James Dean over there."  
  
"Like Becca doesn't matter to me."  
  
"You've been pissed at her for the past God knows how many months. I don't remember why. You probably don't remember why. And we both know that now, she definitely doesn't remember why. So let's just cut the crap."  
  
"Someone has to look out for here while she's here. Heck, someone has to always look out for her. She'd get herself hurt otherwise. Like now, look at her, with all those wires hooked up. And it's your fault. So tell me why I shouldn't hate you."  
  
"Because I care about her."  
  
"Well you have a damn good way of showing it."  
  
"Like your way of showing affection is any better."  
  
"I don't work people up to the point of which they can barely see straight so they run their cars straight into trees."  
  
* { a/n : chapter complete ... let's see, what little tidbits do I have left for to you think about. +Jason will be back +Tristan & his Bridget +Rory and Jess's next anniversary (can anyone guess how long they've been together now, 4 months sound about right?) +Luke and Lorelai? Not when there's a Jess and Rory +Valentine's Day ... oooh the possibilities. } * 


	13. memories lost

spoilers : none  
  
pairing : jess & rory  
  
disclaimer : if you REALLY feel like suing me, then go ahead. you'll get about 5 dollars. (millionaire in the making there.  
  
author's note : thank you to those whose reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Here's the next part of the chapter. Scroll down till you see the "~ * ~" ... that's where the new stuff begins.  
"Hello love."  
  
"Hi Lorelai." Becca replied, her speech strained.  
  
"What's shakin?"  
  
"Bacon."  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai said, confused.  
  
"You forgot the part about the bacon. It's supposed to be What's Shaking Bacon."  
  
"You're a hoot."  
  
"And you're a crazy woman."  
  
"At least we agree on that."  
  
"At least."  
  
"Do you know when you're getting out?"  
  
"I heard Sunday."  
  
"Less than a week."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Have you heard from Tristan?"  
  
"Just the flowers."  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
"Him? Yeah, Dean laid it on him pretty hard."  
  
"What did you guys fight about anyway?"  
  
"I don't even remember a fight."  
  
"Really. Could that be a part of the brain injury?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't remember much before New Year's."  
  
"So it's recent stuff."  
  
"I guess. I mean, I remember schoolwork and stuff. But if you ask me who broke up with who and what I wore to the party, I wouldn't be able to tell you."  
  
"But you're getting better?"  
  
"Totally."  
  
"I've got to cut this meeting short. I'm talking to a guy upstairs ..."  
  
"God?"  
  
"Not like that."  
  
"Angels?"  
  
"Still not there."  
  
"Something about the inn."  
  
"Nope. But I'll talk to you later and tell you then. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye Becca."  
  
"Bye Gilmore."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Becca looked at the clock on the wall. Three. He should be home by now. She picked up the phone next to the bed and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"How's my favorite patient?"  
  
"Becca!"  
  
"You sound surprised."  
  
"Well I didn't think you'd call."  
  
"Well you didn't come to visit, and I just HAD to talk to you."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Are you ready to come home?"  
  
"God yes. I have my bags packed and everything. Only a few more days."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Hey Tristan."  
  
"Hello Becca."  
  
"I had something to ask you."  
  
"So ask."  
  
"What did we fight about?"  
  
"It's nothing important."  
  
"Well it had to be if ... you know."  
  
"Let's just say I was being Tristan."  
  
"Because that cleared up ALL of my questions."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tristan."  
  
"Becca. Let's just not talk about it."  
  
"Okay. But you know. Eventually I'll remember."  
  
"And I'll be ready."  
  
"With ammo?"  
  
"Well you can't shoot a man that isn't capable of protecting himself."  
  
"True true."  
  
"I'm sorry though."  
  
"For totaling my car? That can be fixed. I'll just get Daddy to buy me a new one."  
  
"But of course. Isn't that what parents are for?"  
  
The two laughed.  
  
"High society is good for something."  
  
"And if it isn't the money. It's the booze."  
  
"Tut tut." Becca said in a British accent, "The correct term is not booze. It's alcohol or if you must, liquor. People of correct upbringing do not use such slang."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"Anytime sweetheart, anytime."  
  
~ * ~  
  
* { a/n : that's all for now, sorry. To the person(s) that didn't quite understand why Becca when back even when she didn't "care for" the other boy, it goes something like this. Have you ever lied to yourself in saying that you didn't like someone anymore, but there was always a nagging in the back of you head (or heart) that kept telling you to find out if that was real? So you had to go find out if there was any spark left, or you'd be dying inside to see what "might have been" if you just had taken that initiative? Well, that's why she went back to LA, to see if she and Jason had something left. And there was a reason why I didn't tell you what happed while she was gone, on both sides. She left. One chapter. She came back. That's how it goes. Hopefully it will get cleared up in later chapters. } * 


	14. road trip

spoilers : none  
  
pairing : (I love changing this thing ... it is what it is and I am what I am so read the story ...)  
  
disclaimer : nope, still not mine ...  
  
author's note : I decided I was just going to leave the last chapter and start a new one. If you need anything cleared up I'll go back and fix it. But that was just a filler to let you guys know that Becca doesn't remember why she and Tristan got in a fight.  
"Jess."  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Let's run away."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like, pack your bags, hop in the car and just drive."  
  
"You've read Catcher in the Rye too many times."  
  
"So have you."  
  
"But I'm not the one who wants to drive away."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, what happened? Why do we just need to drive?"  
  
"To get away?"  
  
"From?"  
  
"This crazy town."  
  
"You love this crazy town."  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder."  
  
"You really want to go?"  
  
"Bags are packed."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Go check."  
  
"You know the point of this is to be spontaneous. You can't have a bag already packed."  
  
"We can go kidnap Becca and Tristan and make it a group road trip."  
  
"She just got out of the hospital two days ago. Do you think that's safe?"  
  
"It'll make Dean mad."  
  
"You're incorrigible."  
  
"I learned from the best."  
  
"Who? Me? I know."  
  
"No. Lorelai."  
  
"I'm offended."  
  
"You're my boyfriend. You don't have to be perfect."  
  
"Says who."  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Then I guess it's okay."  
  
"What about that road trip."  
  
"Go get the bags."  
  
"Go get the snacks."  
  
"We'll steal stuff from Luke."  
  
"Is that safe?"  
  
"Nothing is."  
  
~ * ~ 


End file.
